swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammers
Smith Hammer.jpg Platinum Hammer.png Master Hammer.jpg Sword Hammer.jpg Hero Hammer.png Divine Hammer.jpg Creation Hammer.jpg Fire Hammer.jpg Fire 3.jpg Ice Hammer.jpg Ice_hammer.jpg Apprentice_Hammer_New.png Demon Hammer.jpg Energy hammer.jpg ScreenShot009.png Happy_Hammer_New.png Love Hammer.jpg Magic hammer.jpg ScreenShot011.png Ogre Hammer.png Recover Hammer.jpg ScreenShot010.png Thief Hammer.jpg Time Hammer.png Bahamuthammer.png Soul Hammer.jpg Soul Harvester.png Soul Storm.jpg Screenshot_496.png|link=Mechanical Hammer Hammers are perhaps the most important factor in Sword Quest as being a smith, these are the tools of your trade. As you become a better sword smith, you will need to upgrade your hammer as well as learn how to use various hammers to be a more effective and better swordsmith. You can use hammers to adjust the temperature of your sword, to increase the quality of your sword{and thus affect what type of sword you can get}, and you can also use hammers to skip preperation/finish time, or even to copy ore from a sword that is being crafted. Quite simply, without the hammers, you are nothing. No sword smith(probably) ever pounded on a burning lump of metal to make it into a fantastic sword. There are two types of Hammers. ' 1. Standard. Standard Hammers are the ones that have unlimited charges. You either use them to add or decrease the temperature of your sword, or the more common usage to affect the quality of your sword. These are the hammers that provide a quality value and a CP value. Quality values on hammers are not cumulative. Only the highest quality value is used for hammers. As an example. If you are just starting out, your Smith Hammer only has a quality value of 1. Your hammer quality for the sword will only provide a boost of 1. If a higher level friend, with a better hammer, helps the hammer quality value/boost for that sword will increase to match the hammer used by your friend. Your auto-equipped, constant usage hammer will be replaced as you buy and get better versions. The previous version will simply disappear and no longer be selectable. Basically once you purchase the Platinum Hammer or another, you will never be able to get the Smith Hammer again, as you have passed that level. The previous, lower, level hammer is gone. 2. Special. These hammers are special in that they have limited charges. This could be because it provides a massive quality boost or gives mastery boost. There are even hammers that will fix temperature failures or copy an ore from another friend's sword craft. Note: An * after the name means that you can find this hammer in Adventure. Lots of hammers have multiple Adventure drops, so only the individual page will list those. 'Hammers - Standard Hammers listed first with a brief description. *Smith Hammer - Free. Given at the start of the game. +1 Quality & +3 CP *Platinum Hammer - Cost 20,000 Coins. +3 Quality & +5 CP *Master Hammer - Cost 80,000 Coins. +4 Quality & +8 CP *Sword Hammer - Cost 690 Smith Tokens. +6 Quality & +12 CP *Hero Hammer - Hero Quest 28 Reward. +7 Quality & +15 CP *Divine Hammer - Divine Mastery & 1st two pages of Divine Metal Completed. +8 Quality & +20 CP + 2XP *Creation Hammer - Divine Collection Reward. +9 Quality & +25CP +3XP *Fire Hammer - Free. +5 Temperature, 30 mins cooldown time *Inferno Hammer - Quest Reward. +7 Temperature, 15 mins cooldown time *Ice Hammer - Free. -5 Temperature, 30 mins cooldown time *Absolute Hammer - Quest Reward. -7 Temperature, 15 mins cooldown time 'Special Hammers - Listed in Alphabetical order' Critical Hits This is a random occurance directly related to the hammer you are using. When you critical, it adds 1 degree to the craft temperature and you are given the chance to add extra CP to the craft. As the Standard Hammer you use gets better in quality, so too will its chance of giving you a critical hit chance.